bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Colour Bloon
Colour Bloon is the final boss of Project Crystal P5 (not counting the DRILL's third form and the true final bosses of said project) that appears in Crystal D5 R.E.V.E.N.G.E and is quite commonly spawned by the second secret boss replacement of the final boss of the Sniper Core as a much, MUCH weaker form. It has several colours to switch to, which switch randomly. It has 125,000 HP when is just spawned on the track, but may increase or decrease depending on the colour it switches on (though it will NEVER exceed the limit of 135,000!). It, despite having a whopping 17 crystals, is not defended by it's crystals. Nearly all of it's abilities are restricted to few or only one type of colour, though all abilities are available when it has switched to the Rainbow Colour. Part of the bloon is a secret, especcially the Rainbow Colour. The Colours * White Colour: The main colour it appears in when it hasn't switched it's colours even once. It, like mentioned above, has 125,000 HP but unfortunately for the bloons it has the third lowest speed and amount of abilities. It moves as fast as a Lead Bloon glued. Light-based attacks oddly deal 50% more damage to it. * Red Colour: One of the most common colours it may switch on, it has 85,000 HP but lowest speed and amount of abilities. It moves as fast as a normal Z.O.M.G.. It gets 50% less damage from fire-related attacks, while double damage from water attacks. * Blue Colour: Another common colour, it has the highest health of the colours, a whopping 135,000 HP but second lowest speed and amount of abilities. It moves at the speed of a B.F.B.. It absorbs water damage, healing itself (thus, you should disable water attacks on this colour), while getting 50% less damage from fire attacks and double damage from ice and snow related attacks. * Green Colour: A rare colour due to it's low health stats, it has 55,000 HP and moves as fast as a Blue Bloon. It has a high amount of abilities. It does not gain less or more damage from certian attacks; all attacks deal their normal damage. * Purple Colour: A very rare colour due to everything being a bit low, though it's speed and abilities are still good. It has 42,000 HP, moves at the speed of a Blue Bloon and has normal amount of abilities. Any damage dealt by a purple tower or a purple projectile is increased by 25%. * Yellow Colour: A common colour to appear when hit by fire based attacks, otherwise rare. It has 75,000 HP, moves at the speed of a Red Bloon and has high amount of abilities. No immunity or weakness to anything. * Brown Colour: Second rarest of them all, it has an incredible speed of a Yellow Bloon, but takes a longer route instead. It has 25000 HP only, but has all the abilities except the Rainbow Colour's exclusive abilities. All non-physical attacks deal double damage to the Brown Colour. * Rainbow Colour: Rarest of them all and nearly never appears, except if hit by a monkey who has the Rainbow Orb equipped, when it instantly changes to Rainbow. It has ALL the abilities, and has three additional abilities! It is weak to physical attacks and also any other colour's weakness apart from the brown one. It has a very, very low HP of 7500, and barely moves at all! It moves in a different way which will be explained below soon, with this way it moves as fast as a Pink Bloon. When not moving, it may heal itself or use it's abilities, but it's immune to everything when not moving! (thus it's best to make a larger tower army, heal your towers or upgrade your tower army at that time. Though by certain attacks it's healing may be stopped till it's next break) Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Multi-Form Bloons Category:Secrets